doctor_craftyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Crafty (series)
Dr. Crafty (stylised as Dr Crafty) is an art streaming web series created and hosted by British-American YouTuber and character artist Alexander Tansley, premiering on Youtube on May 24th, 2017. Format The show is hosted by Dr. Crafty and his assistant, a Frankenstein styled monster, Nurse Worse. In each episode, the duo draw pictures ranging from personal pics, commissions, themed months, or those related to an ongoing story. The show has various story arcs. The first was Characters Crafty Crew *Dr. Crafty (Alexander Tansley) - A comedic mad scientist and artist. He is the main character and host of the series. *Nurse Greta Worse (Corinne "Megami33" Sudberg) - A patchwork nurse who acts as Crafty's assistant. *Pepper the Octo-Chef (Katy Johnson) - A shy, sweet, octopus girl who works as the castle's chef. **Pickles the Sea Cucumber - Pepper's pet sea cucumber. He(?) communicates through blowing raspberries. *Messibelle (ToxicSoul77) - a flirty, excitable slime girl who works as Crafty's maid. *Madame Crystelle (Inrezairo) - a mysterious fortuneteller spirit who resides in Crafty's Closet. *Stylene (TBD) - A cantankerous witch. Antagonists * Disgustilda (Alexander Tansley) - An ugly woman (who may or not be a human) which seeks to take over the world. *Dr. Mindstein (Olivia Steele) - A mysterious mad scientist set to appear in the second half of season three. *Screw (Vanity Lang) - Mindstein's assistant. Supporting Characters *Sasha (Allison Seils) - A mysterious, eldritch woman of the Infinia race, and love interest of Crafty's past that saved his life. *Jedah Dohma (D. Tyler Fultz) - an attorney (from the Darkstalkers franchise) that makes life a living hell. He once had a crush on Crystelle. Minor Characters * Serena (Kim Gasiciel) - A moth fairy who works as the secretary, and has a (one-sided) crush on Messibelle. * Edward and Vinnie Crafterson (Devan Tyler Fultz and Kim Gasiciel) - Crafty's parents. * Goozie - A huge slime-monster, Nurse's pet. * Bonnie - A little pink dog monster (formerly) owned by Crafty. Guest Characters *Kitsunehawk - A Youtube personality and gaming historian. *Trickywi - A hooded Sylveon who hosts a Pokemon Fusion based channel. *Darksilvania - A fellow artist who co-hosts the show during Fakemon Month. *Professor Merry (Miss Nightmare) - A fellow mad scientist and artist. *Linkara - A comic book reviewer whom Crafty makes title cards for (and occasionally calls). He gets his robot stolen for. *Bill Cipher (Alex Rochon) - The baddie of Gravity Falls, reawakened by Mindstein to get inside either Crafty or Nurse's mind. Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Misc. Gallery For more, see Dr. Crafty (series)/Gallery Images Tansley_poster.png|Season One Poster background 2.jpg|Season Three Poster Dr. crafty.png|Dr. Crafty Nurse worse.png|Nurse Worse Pepper.png|Pepper Messible.png|Messibelle Crystelle.png|Madame Crystelle Crafty_height.jpg|Height Chart (Old) Updated_height_chart_with_crystelle.jpg|Height Chart (w/ Madame Crystelle) Updated_height_chart_with_sasha.jpg|Height Chart (w/ Sasha) PBS background.jpg|Background from Season One and Two (© Blue-Paint-Sea) Renovated_lab.jpg|Season Three Background (© Blue-Paint-Sea) Cry_season_three.jpg|Season Three Poster Scream_team.png Videos File:Dr Crafty Intro|Intro File:Dr Crafty! Official Patreon Trailer!|Patreon Trailer File:Dr Crafty! Megacon May 18th 2019 Announcement!|Megacon Announcement File:Dr Crafty Official Website OPEN! File:Patreon Exclusive Merch available NOW! ft. Chasefaceshow! File:I need a Hero Academia Trailer - Dr Crafty S3 Finale!|I need a Hero Academia Trailer File:Top 10 Tub update! Crafty Fan character submissions OPEN! Staff * Pain-Blue-Sea - Background Artist * Gooseworx - Composer * Steffegan - Composer * ToxicSoul77 - Writer Cast *Alex Rochon *Alexander Tansley - Dr. Crafty, Disgustilda *Allison Seils - Sasha *Corinne "Megami33" Sudberg - Nurse Worse, Princess Mumma *D. Tyler Fultz - Edward Crafterson *Katy Johnson - Pepper *Kim Gasiciel - Serena, Vinny Crafterson *ToxicSoul77 - Messibelle *Helen "Inrezairo" O'Conner - Madame Crystelle *Lewis "Linkara" Lauvhag - Sir Waxworth, Himself *PhantomSavage - Junkrat, * Notes/Trivia * Dr. Crafty is * The show once had Curious Cat and AskFM accounts, where fans could ask questions about the show with Tansley speaking in-character. They were deleted following the premiere of ''Crafty's Questionable Qloset''. Spinoffs *''Crafty's Chara-Cafe'' *''Crafty's Top Ten Tub '' *''Crafty's Questionable Qloset'' *''Crafty's Shake Up Salon'' External Links *Official Website *Official Youtube Page *Official Deviantart Page *Patreon Account *Teepublic Page *TV Tropes Page *Twitter Feed *Community Twitter Feed *Picarto Stream *Newgrounds Account *Discord Server Category:Browse Category:Dr. Crafty Category:Dr. Crafty (character) Category:Dr. Crafty (series) Category:Dr. Crafty (Show) Category:Nurse Worse Category:Series Category:Web Series